Days of our Future
by Kiyamasho
Summary: After accomplishing all she set out to do in the past, Kiwi is eager to return to the future so she can reconnect with the love of her life. But when she arrives and finds Gohan in the arms of another woman she finds out it takes more than wishes to solve some problems. Meanwhile, out of sight, an old enemy plots revenge. Can Kiwi reclaim Gohan and stop the storm that's to come?
1. The Return

**Welcome to the first chapter of Days of our Future! The sequel to Days of our Past. Please enjoy it :)**

* * *

Bulma was fast asleep when a strange tingling sensation filled her body. When the feeling persisted, she sleepily slid out of bed and grabbing her robe off of a nearby peg she put it on and went into the bathroom. For a moment Bulma was worried. She was in her fifties now; was she really at that age where she couldn't hold her bladder anymore all night? Flipping the light on, she glanced at her reflection and then froze.

Her scream echoed throughout the house.

* * *

Several hundred miles away Chichi lay in her bed staring at the wall. Night time had come hours earlier but she couldn't sleep. Ever since Gohan had died it had been impossible for the older woman to sleep completely through the night. How could she sleep when she was all alone? Her body tingled slightly and she rolled over, tears falling down her cheeks. First Goku, then Sumiko, and then Gohan…why had she been spared to live her life alone?

"Oh Kami…" she whispered sadly. "Why can't you let me die too?"

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as a familiar male voice asked, "But Chichi, why would you want to die?"

* * *

Trunks ran to his mother's room as fast as he could. He had been sleeping soundly when his mother's scream had ripped him out of his sleep. Fear gripped his heart as he burst into the room. Had someone broken into the house? The bathroom door was open and when he walked through the door he froze.

His mother, or someone who looked like his mother, stood in front of the sink mirror gaping at their reflection.

"M-Mom? What happened to you?"

Bulma looked at him in horror. "I have no idea! I woke up to use the bathroom and when I turned on the lights I looked like this!"

Trunks could only stare at her wide eyed. His mother had had the plump curves of an older woman; her hair had been long and was almost always tied back in haphazard braid. Her face had been wrinkled but Bulma had worn every one like a badge of honor. Now, instead of the fifty year old woman that she was, Bulma looked like she did 25 years before, around the time Vegeta and the others had died. Her skin was smooth and glowing in the way that only a young person's could. The weight she had put on through the years and disappeared and the slim curves she had been so proud of were back. Her hair was still long but even Trunks could see that it had a healthy sheen to it.

"Wow Mom…you look the same as you did when I saw you in the past."

Touching a hand to her face, Bulma said dazed, "I look the same as before your father died…" She gasped and turned towards him with a troubled expression on her face. "Oh Trunks, do you think Kiwi did this?"

Trunks blinked. Kiwi, his younger sister, had been missing for months. She had stayed behind in the past promising to return to the future within three months. Seven months later and there was still no sign of his missing sister. Trunks was equal parts furious and worried. He loved his little sister and hadn't wanted her to stay behind but she had insisted and now she was gone. Unfortunately, with the lack of technology, there was no way to communicate with her and there was no way to speed up the charging for the Time Machine. It would be another year and a half before he could even think about returning to the past to find her.

He rubbed a hand through his purple hair. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "She said she was going to New Namek to wish Gohan back but I would have felt his chi if he were revived."

Bulma looked slightly disappointed. "Are you sure? You were sleeping when…" she paused to wave a hand at herself. "When this happened."

"You could be right…" Trunks sighed. "I'll search out for his chi now but don't get your hopes up…we don't know if something like that could have worked."

Bulma nodded and kept silent as her oldest child closed his eyes. She jumped when his face turned pale and his eyes flew open. "I don't believe it." He whispered. Without waiting he turned and rapidly walked over to the window in her room.

"Don't believe what?" Bulma demanded, following close behind.

"I gotta go mom," Trunks said as he pushed the window open. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Then he was gone.

* * *

"No…" Chichi whispered. Hearing that voice she had immediately jumped out of bed and turned around. There, to her surprise, had stood Goku. His face had looked equal parts happy and confused.

Now, he lifted a hand to the back of his head and rubbed it. "Uhh…No what Chichi?"

"This is a lie!" Chichi said desperately. "You're dead; I'm just seeing things now!"

Goku took a step towards his wife. "Chichi, I'm really here. See? I don't have a halo!" He pointed up at his head and Chichi felt tears dribbling down her face as she realized he was right.

Her legs gave out from underneath her and she collapsed on the ground crying. "Oh Kami Goku, It really is you!"

Goku was beside Chichi in seconds, his arms wrapping around her. She clung to him and cried.

* * *

"Where…am I?" the young girl looked around in confusion at the broken remains of the city she sat in. All around her stood and lay people with similar expressions of shock and confusion. Recognition sparked across her face. "I-It can't be!"

Jumping to her feet, she powered up and shot into the air laughing happily.

She was going home.

* * *

All across the earth people were blinking back into existence. Trunks flew rapidly towards Pepper Town, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he neared the last place he had seen Gohan. Back at Capsule Corps he had felt the brief glimmer of his former mentor's chi. Was he really alive? Nearing the town he stopped short as a familiar man rose up from the ruins of Pepper Town. Tears pricked the back of Trunks' eyes as he took in the sight of his oldest friend alive again.

Kiwi had really done it.

* * *

Three months later, Gohan stood on the front lawn of Capsule Corps with the rest of the Z Fighters celebrating their return from the dead and the defeat of the androids. With the help of the returned warriors, Bulma had been able to fix up the outside of the property and it looked almost normal again. Once that had been finished Bulma had declared that they were to have a party; something Gohan had been looking forward to. Currently the young man stood with his arm looped around the shoulders of his girlfriend, Videl. After the inexplicable way the world's former dead had come to life, Gohan and bumped into her while running an errand for Bulma and the two of them had hit it off. At the moement Videl's father, Hercule Satan, was on tour being hailed as the savior for having "defeated" the Androids. A small group of people, the Z Fighters including Videl, knew otherwise.

Gohan glanced down at his girlfriend and smiled; he never thought he could be so lucky. With big blue eyes and short black hair Videl was what Krillin called "a looker". Although if Gohan were to be entirely honest, one of the reasons he found himself so attracted to Videl was because she looked similar to a girl he had seen in otherworld. It had only been for a moment but Gohan didn't think he would ever forget the pleading look on her face as she had been dragged backwards towards a giant hole in the ground. She had looked strangely familiar although Gohan hadn't been able to place a finger on where he had known her.

His attention was pulled away from the petite girl beside him when Bulma walked out of Capsule Corps. Gohan wasn't sure he could get used to her new appearance. Bulma had always been an attractive woman but the years had taken their toll on her and the last time Gohan had seen her she looked to be middle aged. Now however…Bulma's long hair had been pulled into an elegant side knot and her slim body was encased a youthful pair of shorts and a tank top. She lifted up her arms and the crowd quieted down.

"Hey guys! I just wanted to give a special welcome to each and every one of you!" A trembling smile appeared on Bulma's face. "I can't tell you how good it is to be reunited with each of you after all these long years of separation. Sending Trunks and Kiwi into the past was a huge gamble but as you can see it paid off."

Videl tugged at Gohan's side and whispered, "Who's Kiwi? I remember meeting Trunks a few days ago."

"Kiwi is Trunks' little sister." Gohan explained in a low voice. He frowned as he turned his attention back to Bulma. Since his resurrection he had not had a chance to speak to the young girl. Trunks had been vague about his sister's whereabouts and Bulma had been equally tight lipped. After the party Gohan would corner Trunks and ask him again; he was starting to worry. His attention drifted and he smiled at the sight of his older sister Sumiko pouting from beside their father.

Sumiko may have been older but since she had been thirteen when the androids killed her, she had been brought back to life as a thirteen year old. This irritated the young woman thoroughly and she swore that as soon as the dragonballs were viable she'd be wishing herself to be her true age of twenty five. Sumiko caught his eye and scowled at the grin Gohan sent her way. When they had been first brought back, Kami had said that it would take a full year for the dragonballs to be useable. Gohan was going to enjoy the next nine months of having a "little sister".

Bulma finished her speech and everyone went back to enjoying each other's company. Everyone except Vegeta. The prince of Saiyans was seated beneath a tree with his arms folded across his chest ignoring everyone in the general vicinity. Videl wandered off to speak with his mother and Gohan found himself talking with Trunks. After several moments of light conversation Gohan asked, "Alright Trunks…Where's your sister? Did she…did she get killed in the past?"

Trunks looked like he was about to protest but Gohan touched his hand to the younger man's shoulder and said firmly, "Look, I cared a lot for Kiwi and its troubling me that I've been back for three months and I haven't seen hide or hair of her."

"I'm sorry Gohan…I don't know where she is." Trunks admitted. "I returned from the past nine months ago. She stayed behind to search for the Namekian dragonballs since she had her own Time Machine…She should have been here by now…" He paused, shoulders drooping. "It takes the Time Machine a long time to recharge here so Mom and I thought it would be best if we kept everything about Kiwi quiet until she returns or…I'm able to go back to the past and find out what happened."

Gohan nodded feeling sad for his friend. It was hard not knowing where all your family was. He and Trunks drifted apart to other conversations and Gohan settled down to talk with Krillin. The next two hours passed quickly and the group had settled down on picnic blankets to eat some desserts Chichi had made when Trunks shot to his feet. Everyone stared at him. "Uhh…Something wrong Trunks?" Krillin asked nervously.

Trunks concentrated hard for a moment before a wide grin broke out across his face. "She's back!" he cried out excitedly.

As the others looked on in confusion, Bulma stood up and covered her mouth with a trembling hand as she looked to where, up in the sky, a strange looking machine blinked into existence. "Oh Trunks, is that really her?"

Videl looked at Gohan curiously. "What is that? Who are they talking about?"

Gohan watched as the machine flew downwards and landed near the group of people. "I think," He said slowly, "It's Kiwi."

The machine let out a hissing noise and the Z Fighters followed close behind Trunks and Bulma as they rushed over to the machine. Gohan and Videl stood with the others and watched as the top of the machine lifted up and backwards revealing a surprised looking young woman. As she stood up and hopped down from the machine, Gohan felt his mouth dropping opening. _That_ was Kiwi? Gone was the skinny little girl who had followed him around begging him for attention. In her place was a beautiful young woman who liked something out a young boy's dream. Her shirt and jeans did little to hide the curves of her body and that hair waving around her face and down her back…Her face was currently buried against Trunks' chest. When she pulled away and looked at the other's surrounding her, Gohan was able to see her green eyes.

_The same green eyes he had seen in Otherworld._

* * *

Kiwi hopped out of the Time Machine and immediately threw her arms around her brother. Kami how she had missed him! Before their trip to the past, she and Trunks hadn't been that close but with everything they had been through and done for each other Kiwi could say safely that Trunks was now one of her closest friends. Tears pricked her eyes as she held onto her brother tighter but she held them back; no need to give the Z Fighters an unnecessary show.

"Kami Trunks," she managed to say teasingly. "Someone might think that you miss me if you hug me any longer."

Her brother pulled back and said with mock sternness, "You should be happy I'm hugging you and not shaking you silly. Where the hell have you been?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Kiwi promised as her mother's arms snaked around her from the side.

The older woman squealed as she hugged her daughter tightly, "Oh Kiwi, I was so worried when Trunks told me that you had stayed behind!"

This time Kiwi couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes as she pulled back slightly and looked at her mother's youthful face. The love shining there had Kiwi hugging her mother again tightly. "So worried that you're having a party?" she replied with a grin.

Before Bulma could reply, Goku stepped forward and asked, "Who is this Bulma?"

Bulma pulled back but kept her arm looped around Kiwi's waist. Her blue flickered towards Vegeta who was standing at the back of the crowd an irritated expression on his face…well he was going to find out sooner or later. The woman smiled brightly. "Guys, this is my daughter Kiwi. It's thanks to her that you guys are here."

Everyone began speaking, some to Kiwi, some to Bulma but both women were momentarily occupied. Bulma with staring at the retreating back of her lover and Kiwi with staring at the object of her desire with his arm looped around an unfamiliar woman's shoulders.

Kiwi's eyes narrowed and her chi flared. Just who the hell was that?

* * *

**You guys know the drill ;) Leave a review :D**


	2. The Family that Bonds Together

Hey guys! welcome to the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it ;)

* * *

"Trunks, I thought you loved me."

Trunks, who had been laying face down on his bed, rolled over at the sound of his sister's voice in the doorway of his room. The young man lifted his head and found her leaning against the door frame, an unreadable expression on her face. Several hours had passed since Kiwi had arrived and after the party had broken up, she and Bulma had disappeared into the laboratory.

"I do love you…even though I'm still pissed it took you nine months to get back home." Trunks replied laying his head back down. His eyes closed but they immediately popped back open as Kiwi's chi shot up.

Trunks sat up and watched as his sister's expression changed to one of anger and she slammed his door shut. "Then why," she snapped angrily, "Did you let Gohan get a girlfriend! I brought him back to life for me! Not for some random girl off the streets!"

"I can't control Gohan's actions, Kiwi. He's a grown man." Trunks moved over slightly and narrowly avoided being smashed by Kiwi as she flopped down on the bed beside him.

Kiwi sighed dramatically. "I know but it doesn't stop me from being angry." She looked at her brother and bit her bottom lip. "What if he does something stupid like get married to her? I didn't go through all that drama of finding the dragonballs just to have him stolen away."

Shifting so he could look at his sister's face, Trunks sighed and asked, "So what are you going to do?"

With a determined expression on her face Kiwi said grimly, "I'll…I'll use my feminine wiles."

There was a moment of silence at her declaration before they both burst into laughter. When Kiwi's giggles subsided, Trunks asked her seriously, "What happened that made you stay away so long?"

Stretching her arms upwards, Kiwi shrugged. "We'll talk about that later...I want to hear about what's going on here. How has it been having your dad back?"

It was several long minutes before Trunks could answer. "Strange," he admitted. "I know him, but at the same time I don't. He doesn't trust me yet…but I think he's starting to respect me." A frown creased his forehead. "You know, technically, he's your dad too now."

The thought of having a real father, someone who would love her unconditionally and treat her like Goku did with Sumiko, made Kiwi's heart twist longingly. But Vegeta filling that role? Not even a wish from the dragonballs could make that happen. Kiwi rubbed a hand over her face and said tiredly, "No he isn't. Past Vegeta didn't want anything to do with me. I'm sure this Vegeta won't care for me either. But don't worry," she paused to give her brother an affectionate peck on the cheek before sliding off the bed. "I'm sure you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand in no time."

* * *

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, Gohan lay on his own bed with a pensive expression on his face. How could he have not recognized Kiwi in the otherworld? Once the shock had worn off Gohan realized that despite her grown up appearance Kiwi still had the same looks she had as a teenager…_only a thousand times more attractive. _Immediately Gohan banished the thought from his mind. He had a girlfriend for Kami's sake. Besides, no matter how attractive Kiwi was, she was Trunks' little sister. That automatically made her off limits.

Sighing, Gohan stretched his arm upwards and stared at his hand. It was strange going back to being one armed. In otherworld, Gohan's body had been restored completely and it was if his arm being taken was nothing more than a forgotten nightmare. But back on earth his arm was no longer apart of him. It didn't bother him too much; his missing arm was a testament to what he had been through. A badge of honor. But Gohan had noticed the subtle changes on Videl's face whenever she looked at the area where his arm should have been.

Gohan was pulled from his thoughts by Sumiko throwing open the door to his room and jumping onto the bed beside him. She glared down at him and said sullenly, "Mom and dad are at it again."

A flush rose up on Gohan's cheeks. He had been so focused on his thoughts he hadn't noticed the rhythmic changes in his parents chi. He groaned in disgust and shoved his sister off the bed. "Why did you have to tell me? I was happy in my ignorant state."

Sumiko floated back up and giggled. "I wasn't going to suffer alone!" She grabbed his hand and gave it a tug. "C'mon lets go swimming; we haven't done that in _ages._"

Less than an hour later Sumiko was cannonballing into a nearby lake. The sun was beginning to set but that didn't bother her a bit. It had been too long since she had enjoyed such a simple activity with her brother. Sumiko kicked her way to the surface of the lake and looked affectionately at her brother who floated nearby.

Kami, how on earth had he gotten so _old_? Smoothing her hair back Sumiko was once again determined to find the dragonballs. She may have stayed stuck in the body of thirteen while she was dead but living in otherworld for around twelve years had aged Sumiko mentally and emotionally. She wasn't about to spend the next five years having her parents treat her like a kid. With a sigh Sumiko tipped her body backwards and floated in the water.

"Are you happy to be back Gohan?"

Gohan looked over at his sister in surprise. "Of course I am. It was interesting being in the otherworld but I'd much rather be here."

Feeling slightly disappointed, Sumiko drifted up from the water and powered up so that she could dry off. "I don't know if I'm happy to be back," Sumiko admitted. "I feel like I just took a giant step backwards."

"It's only been a few months," Gohan replied simply. He flew up to his sister and gave her a side hug. "Things will get better and you'll start to feel more like yourself."

Sumiko leaned into his hug and hoped that her brother was right.

* * *

Bulma stood in her bedroom and stared at her bed. When she and Vegeta had first fallen into bed together it had been a product of too many drinks one night. Then, without the help of alcohol it had happened again and again and again until Trunks had been born. During the day her Saiyan Prince was cold as ice but at night there was a marked difference in his behavior and it almost felt to Bulma as if she had a husband. After Vegeta had gotten himself killed, the genius had been devastated. But she hadn't allowed herself to fall apart; she had had a baby to take care of.

And then Kiwi had come along and enriched Bulma's life in a way she hadn't thought possible. Rubbing a hand through her hair, Bulma wondered what would happen to her and Vegeta now. There was no doubt that the Saiyan Prince was furious. When he had returned from the dead Bulma had been thrilled but she hadn't allowed him into her bed. She didn't want to make the same mistakes she had made before. Vegeta had been annoyed but had seen her reluctance as a challenge. One that he would win.

_But that wasn't why Vegeta was angry,_ Bulma thought grimly. He was angry because she had another child. One that wasn't _his_. In his mind Bulma had gone out soon after his death and lain with another man and bared his child. If only Vegeta would listen to her, then he would see the truth and stop with his dramatics. Folding her arms across her chest she took a deep breath. Unless he could accept the fact that Bulma was her own woman and not a piece of property then there was no way she could continue a relationship with him. No matter how much she loved the idiot.

Bulma moved over to her closet when there was a knock on the door. She turned around and suppressed an eye roll as Kiwi walked in without waiting for a reply. As her daughter began chattering and flopped down on her bed Bulma thought quietly _and if he can't accept Kiwi…then it's time to move on._

"Mom are you alright? You look frustrated." Kiwi sat up on her mother's bed and peered into her face with concern.

Bulma gave a short laugh and joined her on the bed. "I'm just tired, sweetie. I was planning to take a shower and then go to sleep."

Kiwi giggled and turned her body so she could lay her head on her mother's lap. "What was the point of making you youthful again if you're just going to be acting like an old woman?"

The older woman rolled her eyes but affectionately stroked back the hair from her daughter's forehead. "Don't sass me young woman. I can still ground you."

The two of them laughed and when the laughter subsided Bulma asked, "Are you alright Kiwi? You haven't said much about your time away from here."

The look on Kiwi's face became serious. "It's not that I don't want to talk about it; I just don't feel ready to talk about everything that happened to me while I was gone. I am pretty annoyed though" She paused for a moment before continuing hesitantly, "With Gohan."

Bulma blinked down at Kiwi in surprise. "Why on earth would you be angry with him? Did he do something to you?" she was alarmed at the sheen of tears that appeared in Kiwi's eyes. "Honey, if he did something you need to tell me."

"It's silly." Kiwi said, swiping a hand across her eyes. "I just thought that coming home I'd finally be able to take my…my reward for having suffered so much. And I get here and he's standing there with that smile on his face and his arm around some girl."

It took Bulma less than a second to see what had been hidden to her for a long time. Kiwi was deeply in love with Gohan. The fact that Kiwi had kept something so monumental hidden from her, hurt but she pushed those feelings aside and continued to stroke her daughter's hair. "Kiwi I had no idea you felt so strongly for Gohan."

Kiwi looked up at her mother miserably. "I'm an idiot mom…I never should have gotten my hopes up…She's older and Gohan seems to be really interested in her."

"Now just hold on," Bulma cut in firmly. "You're forgetting who you are…_my _daughter. You can accomplish anything you set your mind to. So don't give up just yet, it's not over until he puts a ring on her finger."

A smile broke out across Kiwi's face and she sat up to give her mother a hug. "Thanks mom…I'll do my best." She said jokingly, "Maybe I should have asked the dragon to be your real daughter so that I could have your smoking hot looks to aid me in this quest."

Bulma gave Kiwi a mock stern look. "Hush, you're beautiful all on your own Kiwi. You didn't need my genes for that." She gave her daughter a smacking kiss on the cheek. "And as far as I'm concerned, you're my real daughter."

* * *

The next morning a cheerful looking Kiwi greeted Trunks in the kitchen. She motioned for him to sit and scooped something from a pan on the stove into a bowl. For a moment the young man was surprised to see his sister standing in front of the stove but he sat down without hesitating. Anything she made couldn't possibly be worse than whatever his mom tried to make. Kiwi set the bowl in front of him and went back to the cupboard to grab her own bowl.

"It's porridge." Kiwi explained as she settled down at the table in front of him. "Sumiko showed me how to make it when we were traveling to Namek." She sighed wistfully, "Too bad we don't have any fresh fruits to add."

Trunks ate a tiny bit of the porridge and not finding himself keeling over he dug in. Shrugging a shoulder he replied, "I wonder how long it'll take things to return to normal now that the Androids are gone…." He paused to swallow a mouthful of the porridge before continuing, "Usually we go out into the nearby cities and help out with repairs for a few hours. Are you interested in going?"

"Yes," Kiwi said immediately. "There are some projects I want to work on in mom's lab but she hardly has any materials down there. I can pick out things I need from all the rubble."

"I don't think I'll ever understand your obsession with tinkering." Trunks replied shaking his head.

A grin quirked Kiwi's lips upwards. "That's because I got all of mom's brains and you…" her voice trailed off when the kitchen door swung open and Vegeta walked in. The expression on his face was a more pronounced version of his scowl and Kiwi stiffened as his eyes landed on her. When he merely stood there without speaking, Kiwi glanced at her brother before asking politely, "Would you like something to eat Vegeta?"

The proud Saiyan's lips thinned but he gave a short nod. Kiwi stood up from the table and quickly put together a bowl for him. She set it down on the place mat beside Trunks and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out what she needed to make scrambled eggs. In the three months since people had returned, farmers had begun selling their eggs again. The prices were astronomical for fresh produce and dairy products but due to Bulma's leading effort in the restoration of the area the local town's people paid the genius with what they had on hand.

As Kiwi stood in front of the stove making the eggs, Bulma walked into the kitchen yawning loudly. She stopped short at the scene in front of her. Vegeta sat eating what looked like a large bowl of porridge. Trunks sat beside him and was hesitantly speaking to his father about training later in the day. A swell of pleasure rose up in the woman as she made her way to the stove and peered over her daughter's shoulder.

"Those look delicious Kiwi." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Bulma continued curiously, "Where did you learn to cook?"

Kiwi shrugged and transferred the eggs over to a bowl. "I picked up a few things from Sumiko on our trip to Namek."

Taking the bowl over to the table Bulma laughed. "Well maybe you can thank her the next time you speak with her." The moment the words fell from her lips Bulma wished she could take them back. Kiwi looked stricken and Bulma felt horrible when tears filled the younger woman's eyes. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. The words just slipped out."

Swiping a hand across her face Kiwi replied easily, "It's alright mom…" she turned towards her brother. "I'll meet you outside ok?" She left the kitchen and Trunks shot out of his chair.

Setting his plate in the sink Trunks gave Bulma a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing out the door.

Feeling every bit her age, Bulma sank down into one of the kitchen chairs and leaned her forehead against her hands. She stiffened when she heard the scrape of the chair legs on the floor and waited for the telltale sound of the opening door. _Typical Vegeta_….she thought bitterly. _Escaping when things got tough._ A hand touched her shoulder and Bulma's jumped slightly. She looked up into Vegeta's face in surprise.

Gruffly the Saiyan said, "Tears are for pathetic weaklings who have failed at their tasks." He paused before continuing stiffly, "I have yet to see you fail at something."

He was gone from the room before Bulma could even blink.

* * *

**Why is Kiwi being so closed mouth about her nine months in the past? Will Sumiko learn to be happy in this new phase of her life? Are Bulma and Vegeta going to get back together? **

**Please leave a review! :D**


	3. All work and Some Play

**I was out today and since I didn't have my tablet I spent the hours writing this chapter in a notebook I had on hand. NEVER AGAIN GUYS. Kudos to Thomas Drovin cuz I dunno how the hell he does that all the time. I was ready to flip a table by the time I finished rewriting the entire thing on my computer. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the following chappie...leave a review when you finish ;)**

* * *

When Gohan arrived in South City the first thing he noticed was Kiwi attempting to pull something out from underneath a large piece of concrete. He turned to tell Sumiko he would meet up with her later but the "older" girl was already gone. Gohan shook his head ruefully and flew over to Kiwi. He landed beside her and smiled. "Need some help?"

Kiwi jumped in surprise but an easy smile settled on her lips. "Gohan! Actually if you could lift this up I'd be grateful." She stepped aside to give Gohan room. Grabbing the piece of concrete with his hand, the young man lifted it up easily. Eagerly Kiwi crouched down and pulled out the sheet of metal she had spotted earlier. Parts of it were crumpled but the majority of it could be salvaged. Kiwi stepped back and watched with a frown as Gohan set the piece of rubble back down. While he had had no problem lifting the large concrete block, it was clear to her that was having trouble keeping the large item balanced with only one arm.

Eyeing Gohan's right shoulder critically, Kiwi wondered what he would look like with another arm. The image troubled her. She could hardly remember a time when he did have two arms. A slight flush rose up on her cheeks as he turned back to her with a smile on his face. It didn't matter to her if he had one arm or two. He would always be the most handsome man in her eyes.

* * *

"She likes him doesn't she?"

Sumiko's casual observation startled Trunks who had been concentrating on clearing a section of the street. He looked over to where his sister stood with a group of people holding a clipboard in her hand. The others were talking but Kiwi was watching Gohan with a semi dreamy expression on her face. Anyone looking at her could see from her adoring expression that she liked the older man. The only one who seemed oblivious was Gohan himself. Trunks looked back at Sumiko and shrugged. "I guess she does. Is that a problem?"

He went back to his work as Sumiko flew past him to pick up a crushed car. With ease she lifted it above her head and tossed it to the side. She did this several more times until what she was clearing brought her back over to Trunks. "It will always bother me when someone I don't know is interested in my baby brother." She finally admitted. "I'm not exactly thrilled that he's got a girlfriend now."

"Well Kiwi's not exactly thrilled either," Trunks laughed. "Maybe you two can make a club." He smiled at Sumiko and felt a surge of satisfaction when the girl blushed. The past Sumiko had clearly been into him but this Sumiko…she was so prim and disapproving. It was like seeing a forty year old trapped in a teenage body. Trunks couldn't help but try to get a rise out of her whenever they met up.

The blush faded and Trunks reached out to rub his thumb across her cheek. "You've got some dirt on your face." He teased as Sumiko's face exploded back into red. He laughed, dropped his hand and went back to his work.

* * *

Four hours later Kiwi was exhausted. With the help of Gohan, Trunks and Sumiko most of the rubble had been cleared from the main streets in the city. Kiwi, too weak to move anything of significance, had spent the morning helping the townspeople create inventories and organizing the surrounding homes and businesses. Halfway through Videl had showed up and joined her. The older woman worked hard making it difficult for Kiwi to find another reason to dislike her. That was frustrating; It would be so much easier to sway Gohan's affections if his girlfriend were a hag. However, when the three demi saiyans joined them, any charitable thought towards Videl fled Kiwi's mind as the other girl slipped her arms around Gohan and gave him a long and thorough kiss hello.

Some of the older women who were there giggled at the scene and it was all Kiwi could do not to grab Videl by her hair and rip the other woman off of Gohan. Something in her expression must have given her thoughts away because suddenly Sumiko was beside her, nudging her leg.

"If you glare at them any harder they might explode." The smaller girl quirked an eyebrow up at her and Kiwi flushed. She tried to force a more pleasant expression on her face but that was wiped off as Videl finally pulled away. If it hadn't been for the soft gasp Sumiko let out, Kiwi would have thought she imagined the smug smile Videl sent her way. Kiwi's hands twisted into fists and she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

Feeling slightly embarrassed by Videl's sudden display of affection, Gohan pushed her away once he got over his surprise. "W…what was that for?"

Videl shrugged and smiled at him. "Can't I just be happy to see my boyfriend?"

"Uh…sure." Gohan shrugged. Movement caught his eye and he saw Kiwi walking away. A feeling of guilt rose up in him which was made worse by the glare he got from Sumiko.

Trunks cleared his throat and, looking uncomfortable said, "Hey Videl…" he looked over at Gohan and his expression looked guarded. "Did you two have plans for the rest of the afternoon?"

Gohan immediately shook his head before Videl could speak. As fond of her as he was, Gohan wasn't sure he could deal with another afternoon spent doing Videl's favorite past time; cuddling. Every time Gohan mentioned he would be going to visit friends, the young woman would pout and complain about him not spending enough time with her. As great as it was to have someone he could spend that sort of intimate time with, it got tiring after awhile Firmly Gohan said, "No, we don't have plans. Why?"

Instantly Trunks' expression brightened. "Want to get some sparring in? We've hardly had a chance to train since you've returned." Unspoken was the fact that Videl was usually the reason.

Gohan nodded. "Sounds like a plan." A smile tilted his lips up. "Sumiko and I went swimming last night. We can train in that area so that the girls can go and have some fun."

"But I don't have a swimsuit with me." Videl said cutting in. She placed herself in front of Trunks and touched Gohan's arm. Her expression melted into a pout. "Why don't you guys train at Daddy's gym?" she suggested, "He's got the entire thing fixed up."

Gohan patted his girlfriend's shoulder. "Thanks for the offer but it'll be better for us to train outside." As her pout became more pronounced he continued hastily, "Just get your swim suit and meet us there. It's close to my house so you can stay for dinner."

Looking mollified Videl gave Gohan a more appropriate kiss than the first and left.

* * *

Sumiko stood in front of the large pile of items and whistled. "How on earth are you planning to get all this junk back to Capsule Corps?"

"It's not junk." Kiwi said shortly. "I can use these things in my mom's lab." She reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a capsule case. When she opened it Sumiko felt astonished. She had never seen so many capsules on her life. Kiwi rifled through the capsules before selecting a fat one. She motioned for Sumiko to step backwards and once the small girl did, Kiwi flung the capsule at the ground. When the wave of smoke cleared a cargo plane was revealed.

The two girls were loading everything intp the plane when Trunks walked over. Helping to load the last of the items he said, "Gohan and I are planning to do some sparring." He looked at Sumiko, "Near that place where you guys went swimming last night. You guys want to go? Videl's gone to get her swim suit."

The refusal was slipping out of Kiwi's mouth when Sumiko slammed her foot down on Kiwi's and smiled sweetly. "Of course we want to go. That sounds like a great way to unwind after doing all of this. I'll go with your sister to Capsule Corps to take her junk and we'll meet you there."

A few minutes later, when they were in the plane, Kiwi clutched the yoke tightly and snapped, "You had no right to tell Trunks I was going."

Unaffected by the anger, Sumiko shrugged a slim shoulder. "Not going would be a mistake. You'd be letting that cow think she won."

Kiwi couldn't stop the giggle that slipped out at Sumiko's insult. "That's not very nice."

"So what? She shouldn't have been so rude to you." Sumiko replied. Kiwi shook her head and started the plane up. They were in the air in minutes. Sumiko crossed her arms. "I think I let her off easy by not letting you beat the snot out of her.

Again Kiwi laughed and Sumiko felt triumphant. The other girl had spent the entire morning alternating between looking sad and staring longingly at her brother. Seeing a smile on her face instead of a frown was nice.

* * *

Bulma was sitting outside sorting out her toolbox when the loud roar of a plane startled her from her task. She watched in surprise as a semi large cargo plane flew over the building before landing nearby. The surprise increased when her daughter jumped out. Kiwi gave her a wave and called out, "Hey mom! Come see what I've got." She rounded the plane and Bulma set down her things and walked over. They stood beside each other as the hatch opened revealing Sumiko surrounded by random items.

"What on earth is all of this?" asked Bulma curiously as she tried to get a closer look.

Kiwi jumped into the plane and began grabbing things. "Materials to use in the lab. Come on, let's hurry." Once they had finished, Kiwi recapsulized the plane and put it in her case. "We'll see you later mom. We're going to go swimming."

Brushing the hair back from her face Bulma asked, "Do either of you need a swim suit? I've still got several from before the Androids."

Once again Sumiko interrupted Kiwi's refusal. "That would be great."

* * *

Gohan felt a surge of pride as he blocked Trunks' attack. In the years since his death the younger man had grown extremely strong. Gohan was barely holding his own against him. Taking a moment to breathe, Gohan noticed Videl moving out of the corner of his eye. Currently, she was stretched out on a towel watching them. She wore a yellow tankini that looked good on her but for some reason Gohan didn't feel too excited about it. Distracted by his thoughts, Gohan didn't see the chi blast until it was too late. He raised his arm but the blast slammed into him and he went sailing through the air. He hit the ground hard and, in a daze, sat up. To his surprise, Trunks was on the ground near him with a similar expression on his face.

Laughter from above them had Gohan scowling. He looked up to see his sister dropping through the air and landing in front of him. Sumiko was wearing an unfamiliar bathing suit, a pink one piece, and was smiling gleefully. "I can't believe I managed to take both of you down at once!"

Videl came rushing over and leaned over Gohan worriedly, giving him a spectacular look at her chest. He turned bright red as she touched his shoulder and asked worriedly, "Are you alright Gohan?"

Gohan turned his face away and waved her aside. "I'm fine…Where's Kiwi?" This last sentence was directed at his sister.

"Oh right, Kiwi." Sumiko pointed her hand and continued, "She's over there. Her scooter broke down on the way here and she insisted on fixing it." She paused and she smiled slowly. "Go help her."

Videl stiffened and slid her arm through Gohan's as she demanded, "Why can't her brother go and help her?"

Still looking a little dazed, Trunks finally wandered over just in time to hear Videl. "Help who with what?"

"Because her brother," Sumiko said as she grabbed onto Trunks' arm, "is going to spar with me now."

* * *

Kiwi sat under a tree with her scooter on her lap and a screwdriver in her hand. Beside her rested an open toolbox, her capsule case, and a small backpack. She let out a frustrated huff of air; the damn thing had just shut down on her on the way to meet the boys. Thank Kami she could fly, otherwise she would have injured herself. Absently she reached up a hand to push her hair back but touched nothing but air. A scowl settled on her face.

Bulma had insisted that Kiwi should pull her hair back and had then proceeded to push the young girl into a chair and did an elaborate French braid in her hair. As if that weren't enough, Sumiko had tried to force Kiwi to wear a skimpy blue bikini but fortunately she didn't get her way. Instead Kiwi wore one of her mother's more modest swim suits, a red and yellow two piece with a bandeau top and short like bottoms. The bottoms were low on her hips but at least they covered more of her butt than the skimpy bikini. Even so, Kiwi still felt slightly ridiculous. Videl was going to be there in a bathing suit too so it wasn't like Gohan would even take notice of her. Feeling slightly morose, Kiwi went back to fiddling on her scooter.

"Need some help with that?" Gohan's deep voice startled Kiwi and she dropped the screw driver.

Kiwi felt her cheeks warm as she looked up at him. He leaned over and picked up the tool. When he handed it to her their fingers brushed and a tingle shot up Kiwi's arm. "Thanks…what are you doing here?"

"Sumiko said you need help," he explained as he sat on the ground beside her. "Although to be honest I don't think I'll be much use. I'm clueless when it comes to machinery."

With a smile Kiwi said, "That's alright. I'm not going to be able to fix whatever's going on with this thing here. I'll need to take it back to the lab." With a sigh she recapsulized the scooter and toolbox. After placing them in her case and slipping that into her bag, Kiwi stood up and brushed a hand over her bottom to rid herself of any dirt. Still smiling she picked up her backpack and slid it on. She turned back towards Gohan. "Ready t….uh Gohan? Are you alright?"

The demi Saiyan's face was completely flushed and his eyes were locked on her. When he didn't reply Kiwi leaned over and placed her hand on his forehead. "Do you feel sick? You're starting to freak me out."

The touch of her hand seemed to jolt Gohan out of his stupor. He scrambled to his feet and said with grin, "Sorry…I zoned out…uh…race you there?" he shot up into the air and began flying, leaving a confused Kiwi to follow behind.

* * *

Bulma lay on a mat outside feeling happier than she had in awhile. It was a beautiful day; so after the girls had left Bulma had put away the tools and thrown on the skimpy blue suit that Kiwi rejected. A smile graced her face as she soaked in the sun's rays. It had been so long since she could something frivolous. Her eyes closed and she dozed for the next fifteen minutes. A sudden chill came over her and Bulma opened her eyes to find Vegeta standing over her with a fierce scowl on his face. His arms were crossed over his bare chest and a fine sheen of sweat covered his exposed skin.

A curl of desire wound its way through Bulma as she drank in his appearance but she forced it down. Raising an eyebrow she asked, "Can I help you?"

Immediately he snapped back, "What are you doing out here?"

Reaching for the water she had brought with her, Bulma said patiently, "I'm sunbathing. It's something earth women like to do."

"Have you no shame?" Vegeta ground out. He waved his arm around and continued in a yell, "Anyone could see you in that thing!"

Bulma sat up and looked around the empty area. Besides her and Vegeta there was no one around. With a laugh she replied. "What's wrong with people seeing me? It's a bathing suit, that's what it's for. Besides, there's no one here."

Vegeta's lips thinned and he said stubbornly, "It doesn't matter. I insist that you go back inside and change at once."

"I don't care what you think Vegeta," said Bulma rising to her feet. She poked him hard in the chest. "I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decisions about what to wear outside the house!"

The expression in Vegeta's eyes hardned. "Don't push me woman," he warned. "You will regret taking such actions against me." He turned and started to stomp away.

Furious, Bulma threw the water at him and placed her hands on her hips. She yelled at his retreating back, "Or what? You'll hit me? Go ahead and do it!" The words had barely left her mouth when Vegeta abruptly turned around and came at her. Before Bulma could move his hands were grasping her shoulders and his mouth was on hers. Bulma gasped which only gave the Saiyan prince more access. One of his hands slid down her back to curve possessively around her hip. With surprising gentleness he tugged her against him.

Bulma tried to resist but it was pointless. She wanted him too badly to stop this kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back for all she was worth.

* * *

**Now that Vegeta and Bulma have reconnected on a physical level will they be able to connect on an emotional one? Sumiko seems to be warming up to the people around her and Kiwi has found a minor enemy in Videl. Gohan is confused and Trunks is...well...Trunks. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter ;D**


	4. Arm Wrestling and Frogs

**First off, thanks for the reviews and follows! I'm happy that you guys are enjoying this fanfic :) Sadly, this will be the last update until the end of the week. But don't worry, the 19th will come sooner than you think :D**

**Have fun reading this chapter and please leave a review! reading them makes my day! **

* * *

Videl watched Sumiko and Trunks sparring with a heavy feeling in her stomach. What was taking Gohan so long? Agitated she looked in the direction he had flown off in. The thought of him being alone with that girl made Videl angry. The nerve of her staring at Gohan all morning; as if Videl hadn't been standing right there! So she had done the only thing she could do to establish her territory: kiss the hell out of Gohan. While Kiwi had obviously been stricken, Gohan hadn't been too amused. Videl brushed the hair back from her face with a frown; they had only been together for less than two months. A kiss like that _had_ been rather forward but what was a girl to do?

She cast another look in hopes of seeing her boyfriend and to her surprise there he was. Gohan flew rapidly towards them and, without even stopping; he dove into the pool of water. Videl jumped at the splash and turned a glare onto Kiwi who landed beside her a few seconds later. "What did you do to him?"

Kiwi shrugged off her bag and set it down. Propping her hands on her hips she snapped, "Who said I did anything to him? Maybe he just wanted to swim!"

"Obviously you did something; otherwise he wouldn't be acting so crazy." Videl clambered to her feet and mirrored Kiwi's pose. "Now that I have you here alone let's make one thing clear; Gohan is _mine_. Keep your eyes off of him do you hear me?" For a moment the other girl said nothing and Videl felt a surge of satisfaction. It was all shattered a moment later when Kiwi laughed.

With a grin on her face Kiwi took a step forward. "You really think Gohan is yours? Oh honey; you are clueless aren't you? _I_ am Gohan's closest friend. It was _me_ he saved. It was _me_ who spent hours caring for him after he lost his arm. It's _me_ who knows his favorite colour, food and hobby." Suddenly Kiwi's expression became fierce, "It was me who found him dead and me who brought him back to life. Don't you dare think for one second that you'll win!"

* * *

Feeling much calmer now that he dunked his entire body into the cold water, Gohan swam back up to the surface and came out of the water just in time to hear the last of what Kiwi said. She stood glaring at Videl who was glaring back. Worry filled the young man; it would make things awkward if two of the important girls in his life couldn't get along. Landing beside his girlfriend he looked at the two girls and asked cautiously, "Win at what?" to his surprise both Videl and Kiwi turned red.

Videl patted his back and said hastily, "Ah…nothing Gohan."

At the same time Kiwi blurted out, "Arm Wrestling."

Gohan felt Videl stiffen beside him but then she shot him a grin and nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, we were wondering who would win in an arm wrestling contest."

"Oh," Gohan said his pose relaxing. He smiled at Kiwi and Videl. "Well there's a flat bolder right there," he motioned with his arm. "You guys could do it right now."

His girlfriend crossed her arms and said smugly, "No that's alright; I wouldn't want to embarrass anyone. It wouldn't be fair since my dad is the strongest man alive."

"Embarrassed?" Kiwi said softly. "I think that's the least of your worries." Her chi rose sharply and Gohan looked at her in alarm.

Hastily he said, "Actually, maybe we should just swim."

"Oh no Gohan," Kiwi said with a smile. "I want to test my skills against the daughter of the 'strongest man a live'." She punctuated her statement with air quotations and Videl glared indignantly at her.

With a feeling of impending doom Gohan followed the two girls to the rock and wondered how he had gotten himself into this situation.

* * *

Trunks felt his sister's chi rise and he grabbed Sumiko by the arm to stop her from hitting him. "Hold on." He looked down to where his sister stood and watched as she, Gohan and Videl walked over to a large flat rock. A frown creased Trunks' face. "What on earth are they doing?"

"It looks like they're going to arm wrestle." Sumiko replied as she pulled her arm away with a disgruntled look. She pressed her lips together. "Your sister's chi is high enough without her powering up. I hope she doesn't break Videl's arm."

The thought of his sister breaking someone's arm in an arm wrestling match made Trunks laugh out loud but the laughter faded when he realized that his sister's chi was steadily rising. "Kami, what is Gohan thinking? C'mon." Rapidly he flew over to the group as his sister's hand closed around Videl's. Before he could stop Kiwi from injuring the other woman a giant wave of water washed over the four of them.

Stunned, everyone turned to the lake were a smug looking Sumiko floated above the water. "What's wrong," she teased. "I thought we were here to have fun swimming."

Wiping the water off of his face, Trunks grabbed his soaked sister by the arm and dragged her up. "Come on Kiwi; let's go show her that she messed with the wrong siblings."

For a moment Kiwi wanted to smack her brother but one glance at the bedraggled Videl had her chi plummeting. Truth be told she had felt nervous saying all those things about Gohan to Videl earlier but it had seemed like something her mom would have done in that situation so she had gone along with it. Kiwi grinned and focused her attention on Sumiko. Flying up into the air she flew forward before dropping into the water with a splash. Kiwi came up with a laugh and used her chi to send water at Sumiko. The smaller girl tried to dodge but suddenly Trunks was there tackling her into the water. Sumiko let out a surprised yell but there was nothing she could as they tumbled into the water.

For the next half hour or so the three of them traded water attacks back and forth until finally Kiwi bowed out and swam further out into the lake to float on her back in peace. Kami, when was the last time she had just relaxed? An image of the past Sumiko flitted through her mind and any happiness Kiwi felt in that moment was wiped away.

**Flashback**

"_Admit it Kiwi; bubble baths are amazing!" Sumiko slipped deeper into the tub, her eyes just barely showing above the froth of bubbles. _

_Kiwi sat in the tub with her shaping the bubbles in front of her into an elaborate swirl. "They are pretty cool," she admitted. "I've never done this before." The two girls were on their way to New Namek and they had recently discovered the large whirlpool tub installed in one of the rooms. Leave it to Bulma to put something so unnecessary into a space ship. When Sumiko had discovered that her friend had never taken a bubble bath she had insisted on Kiwi trying it out. _

_The young girl sat straight up again sporting a frothy white beard. She deepened her voice as she said, "My name is Santa and I give out gifts." _

_Kiwi scooped some bubbles up and put them on her head. "Thank you for the hat Santa." _

_The laughter of the two girls echoed throughout the ship._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Deep underneath the water a creature stirred. The water had been moving strangely for half an hour but it had ignored the sensation in favor of sleeping a bit longer. But now, something else tickled its senses. Sleepily it blinked open its eyes and peered upwards. Directly above it something delicious looking floated. Every few minutes the tasty looking meal would move its appendages lazily to keep a float; a movement that had awaked the humongous frog from its hibernation. Its tongue; 10 feet long, darted out and almost touched its soon to be meal.

Consumed by hunger, the frog kicked its strong legs out and moved upwards towards his prize.

* * *

A wave of longing filled Kiwi as the memory faded away. Kami, she missed Sumiko so much. The Sumiko here was so different. She was nothing like the carefree girl she had met months before. Kiwi sighed sadly and dipped beneath the water. Something brushed against her foot and her eyes, which she had closed, popped open. Peering down Kiwi saw nothing but some small fish darting about. Despite not seeing anything she decided it was time to remove herself from the water.

Kiwi flew out of the water and floating several feet above the water she grabbed the end of her braid and wrung water out of it. At that moment Sumiko looked her way and her eyes met Kiwi's. The half saiyan girl started to smile but her face changed into an expression of horror and she screamed, "WATCH OUT!"

Confused for a moment, Kiwi felt water splashing on her back and the force of it sent her tumbling through the air. Her descent was stopped when something sticky and cold slammed into her back. With a cry of surprise she was dragged backwards, her torso dipping in and out of the water. Gasping for air she twisted around; Kiwi could barely make out the bulging eyes of a giant frog as she was pulled into its maw.

* * *

Gohan was dozing with his head on Videl's lap when she let out a gasp. A second later Sumiko and then Kiwi were screaming. Gohan forced his eyes open and narrowly avoided hitting his head on the ground as Videl shot to her feet. "Kami; I…I can't believe it!"

"What?" the sleepiness disappeared from Gohan's eyes as he sat up and looked over at the lake. Trunks was flying rapidly over to the water towards an area that was bubbling rapidly and Sumiko was close behind him.

Videl looked down at him with an expression of horror. "A frog…It just ate her! She was just floating there and it came out of nowhere!"

Looking back over to where Trunks was diving into the water, Gohan said grimly. "Wait here." He leapt into the air and flew towards his sister. At that moment Trunks exploded from the lake clutching the leg of the biggest frog Gohan had ever laid on. The creature, which had grown fat in an area that had seen almost no human activity, had an indignant expression on its face.

Sumiko powered up and yelled, "Give us back our friend!"

The frog croaked and his tongue shot out at the young girl. Sumiko barely dodged it and Trunks kicked it hard in the head. The frog wriggled free from the slippery demi saiyan's hands and croaked triumphantly as it fell into the lake with a splat.

"NO!" Trunks dropped towards the water but stopped when everything below them seemed to explode. Water and frog guts flew through the air and hit all three of them. Immediately Gohan dove down into the water. Using his chi to help him swim he discovered a disoriented Kiwi swimming towards the bottom of the lake. He grabbed her by the shoulder but realized his mistake when she stopped swimming and swung around with wide, unseeing eyes. Her mouth opened in a scream but she inhaled water instead.

Gohan quickly grabbed her by the waist and, relying on his chi, flew out of the water. Kiwi coughed hard and thrashed against him. With only one arm Gohan had a difficult time holding onto her. Sumiko was suddenly beside them and, without a moment of hesitation, she hit her head hard against Kiwi's. Immediately she was knocked out and she slumped against Gohan. Trunks came over and gently took his sister away from his friend.

With a frown on his face Gohan touched his right shoulder and felt a strange sense of failure.

Cradling Kiwi's body to him, Trunks said gratefully, "Thanks you two…I'm going to take her home."

"Wait; take her to our house," Sumiko said brushing something red off of her shoulder. "It's much closer. Daddy can take you two home easily."

Trunks nodded and flew off.

* * *

Bulma lay with her arm draped across Vegeta's chest. Currently the two of them lay in her bed. She had forgotten how _good_ it felt to be with Vegeta. She truly hadn't known how wonderful sex could feel until she had done it with the Saiyan Prince. And now, she realized with a frown, she had done it again; and, just like that first time so long ago, they hadn't used protection. Bulma sighed and decided she would worry about that later. For now she would take advantage of the man in her bed.

With a sexy smile she raised herself up and slid her leg over his. Vegeta shifted to look at her and a smirk touched his lips. "Ready again so soon woman?"

"I should be asking you that; you're the one who fell asleep after the last time." Bulma laughed brushing her hand down his chest.

The Saiyan let out a growl and pulled her head down to kiss her when he stopped abruptly. Bulma let out a squeal when he grabbed the sheet that had fallen off the bed and flung it over her. Seconds later, Goku's voice filled the room.

"Hey Vegeta! I accidentally appeared in the bathro...oh whoa, you're naked!" Goku let out his signature laugh and continued cheerfully, "You better put that thing away. Hi Bulma!"

Bulma groaned and leaned her forehead against a pillow. "What is it Goku?" she asked feeling irritated. Goku might be one of her closest friends but sometimes she just wanted to wring his neck. "Vegeta and I were busy…and I've told you before not to burst into my room like this!" she peeked out from underneath the blanket just in time to see Goku's crestfallen expression.

"I know," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "But this was an emergency. At least Chichi says it is."

Vegeta, who had slipped out of the bed, walked naked across the room to grab at some clothing. Casually pulled his pants up over his hips, he asked snidely. "What's the emergency Kakorrot? Your wife has removed you from the bedroom? It is not our fault if you cannot satisfy her needs."

With a frown Goku shook his head and explained that Trunks had shown up at his house with an unconscious Kiwi. When a naked Bulma leapt off of the bed and ran for her closet, Goku turned bright red and whipped around to face the wall. "She's alright Bulma!" he said hastily. "Chichi looked her over and put her in bed. She just wanted you to know right away since there are no phone systems out in our area yet and it would take Trunks a few hours to fly over here."

Bulma poked her head out and said firmly, "You have to take me to her right now Goku!"

"Did someone injure the girl?" Vegeta's voice was relaxed but Goku blinked in surprise at the sudden rise in chi he sensed from the shorter man.

Goku said with a shrug, "I'm not really sure what happened but she has a pretty bad bruise on her back."

Once more there was a spike in chi but before Goku could ask his friend what was wrong, Bulma walked out of the closet dressed in a comfortable pair of pants and tank top. She walked into her bathroom and came back out with a small bag. "My first aid kit." She explained walking over to Goku. She placed her hand on the tall man's arm and then looked at Vegeta. "Are you coming?"

For a moment it looked as if the proud Saiyan prince would but instead he scoffed, "Why should I go see someone's bruised back? There is no need for me to join you two."

Bulma clenched her hand hand into a tight fist and ground out, "Let's go Goku." Seconds later they were gone.

* * *

Chichi ushered Bulma into Sumiko's room and said softly, "She's still sleeping."

Biting her bottom lip, Bulma walked over to the bed where her daughter lay. Kiwi lay beneath a large quilt and the older woman pulled it off gently. Her daughter stirred slightly as the cool air hit her exposed arms but remained sleeping. After reassuring herself that Kiwi was fine except for the bruise on her back, Bulma left the room with Chichi. A heavy feeling of anger and fear threatened to overwhelm her.

"Are you alright?" Chichi reached out and gave her friend's arm a squeeze.

Bulma shook her head and tears filled her eyes. Upon arriving, Trunks had told her what had happened and Bulma could barely believe it. "Oh Chichi, I don't think so. My daughter was almost killed by a…a…frog! We were wrapped up in the Androids for so long we forgot there were other dangers out there. Especially for Kiwi since she doesn't any Saiyan blood in her. Anything could kill her!"

"Being part Saiyan doesn't help lighten the worry," Chichi admitted. "I'm always worried about Gohan and Sumiko even if they're just doing something mundane. I don't think I could survive the pain of losing them a second time."

The two woman hugged and Bulma said with a hopeful tone, "I think this time things will be alright."

Chichi nodded and when she pulled away she changed the subject abruptly. "So, how are things going with Vegeta?"

At the mention of his name Bulma let out an angry huff. "That man is so frustrating! One minute he can be gentle and understanding and the next he's being a complete ass."

"Try being married to someone who's clueless about real issues ninety percent of the time." Chichi replied dryly.

The two of them laughed at this and Bulma looped her arm around Chichi's waist as they walked into the living room. In the doorway they stopped short. On the couch sat Trunks with his head tipped backwards, completely asleep. An arm was flung over his face to block the light. Beside him, head resting on his chest, was an equally asleep Sumiko. The small girl's arm was curved around the larger man's waist. Bulma barely suppressed her squeak of surprise as Chichi grabbed her arm firmly and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked excitedly.

Bulma shook her head. "Yes but it's not going to work out! She's thirteen for Kami's sake. And Trunks is nearly twenty two."

"Formalities." Chichi said with a gleam in her eyes. "Sumiko is constantly reminding me that she's going to wish herself older as soon the dragonballs are available. That's in less than a year." She paused to stare dreamily into Bulma's face. "Just think…shared grandchildren!"

* * *

**Sad that there won't be an update until next weekend? Don't worry, I have some other things for you to read in the mean time. Fans of Justice League and DC Comics can read my fic _Fate's Intertwined_. More of Kingdom Hearts person? Then head on over to Puja723's profile and read _Unbreakable Connection_ (link is also on my page). Not sure about either of those? Then check out the ATLA/Pokemon Crossover, _Cell Mates_, on Thomas Drovin's page. **

**Leave a review and see you all next week :D**


	5. The Challenge

Woot :D Got some more followers for this story. Glad you guys are liking it so much. Here's the next update!

* * *

A fierce headache greeted Kiwi the next morning. With a groan she opened her eyes and immediately regretted the decision. Clamping her eyes shut, Kiwi pulled the sheet over her head and rolled over so that her face was pressed down into the pillow. A few seconds later a familiar voice said, "There's no point in trying to hide yourself under there. It's time to get up."

Kiwi burrowed deeper into the bed and moaned, "Just let me die in piece, Sumiko. My head is killing me!"

A small hand brushed the curve Kiwi's shoulder through the sheet. "I know," replied Sumiko soothingly. "That's why if you get out of bed we'll give you some medicine to help with the headache."

Cautiously Kiwi pushed the sheet down and sat up. The light hurt her head but she forced the pain back to reach for the cup of water and two pills Sumiko handed to her. Downing the pills and water, Kiwi brushed strands of hair back from her face. She looked around and was surprised to see that she wasn't in Capsule Corps. "Where am I?"

"At my house." Sumiko said primly, taking the glass and setting it on a small desk beside the bed. "It was easier to bring you here after what happened." At the blank look on Kiwi's face she frowned. "You do remember what happened right?"

Kiwi shook her head and admitted, "Not really. The last thing I remember is something hitting me in the back." Quickly Sumiko explained the events of the previous day and Kiwi looked at her in horror. "I-I got eaten by a giant frog?"

Sumiko couldn't help but smile at the look on Kiwi's face. "Yeah, but just think about it this way; you got a better understanding of the insides of a frog than anyone else alive." She darted out of the way of the pillow Kiwi threw at her. "Come on, it's almost time for breakfast."

A little while later, a squeaky clean Kiwi sat at the table outside of the Son house. Her mother had returned to Capsule Corps the night before with Goku to pack a small bag for Kiwi to use in the morning. Thankfully, the small bag she had taken to the lake the previous day was also there. Absently Kiwi ran a hand over the pocket in her jacket containing the capsule case. She would be lost without it. With a sigh she glanced towards the house where, through the window, she could see Chichi and Sumiko moving around the kitchen. Kiwi had offered to help finish making breakfast but the older woman had waved her off saying she was a guest.

A hand touched Kiwi's shoulder, startling her from her thoughts. Looking up, Kiwi met the smiling face of Goku. Her face turned bright red as the famous hero said cheerfully, "Good morning! You're lucky; Chichi made a ton of natto for breakfast this morning. She makes the best I've ever tasted." He ambled around to the other side of the table and sat down.

The thought of eating Chichi's version of the traditional fermented soy beans had Kiwi's stomach grumbling. "I really enjoy Chichi's cooking." She admitted feeling shy. In the past, she couldn't bear the sight of him; seeing nothing but Gohan in his features. But now, with Gohan alive it was easy to feel nothing buy awe towards the legend sitting beside her.

Goku looked pleased at her statement. "I think Chichi is the best cook in the world." He declared proudly.

"Oh hush you," said a blushing and smiling Chichi as she walked out of the house. In her hands was an enormous pot of steamed rice. Following close behind was Sumiko, balancing several large bowls. Kiwi made a motion to stand up but Chichi set the rice down and said sternly, "You just stay right where you are young lady; like I mentioned earlier, you're a guest so just enjoy yourself."

A few minutes later they were digging in. Although she was hungry she couldn't help but stare in shock as Sumiko and Goku inhaled all the food in front of them. Chichi smiled and said, "You better finish your food before one of them steals it from you!"

Kiwi smiled and began eating. Taking a sip of water she asked curiously, "Where's Gohan? Did he leave to go help out in a city?"

"Not today," Sumiko said excitedly. Shoving a huge spoonful of rice into her mouth she continued, "We're going to be going to the Kame House to train! Gohan went earlier this morning."

The food finally finished and, after helping to clean up the table and kitchen, Sumiko, Kiwi, Goku and Chichi went on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Orange Star City, a showdown was occurring in the Satan House. "Videl, I don't like this one bit! As your father I insist you, ahem, respect me in this, uh, situation." Hercule Satan, self proclaimed savior of the world, crossed his huge arms and glared down at his daughter. However, on the inside, he was quivering. _I-I hope she doesn't stop loving me but…but…I'm her dad! She's gotta listen to me!_

Videl, who had been walking out the door when her father had side tracked her, sighed patiently and replied, "Daddy, you're over reacting. I'll be perfectly safe with Gohan and his friends." She made a move to leave their house but Hercule stubbornly moved in her way.

"Young lady, if you don't follow my rules then…you're grounded!" He shouted these last words and Videl blinked in surprise. She was twenty three, her father couldn't ground her, but the fact that he felt the need to resort to such a method showed the young woman how serious he was.

With a sigh Videl reached up and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Alright daddy; if you really want me to take one of your students with me I will. But it's just going to be a waste of his time."

Hands on hips, Hercule let out a boisterous and triumphant laugh. "Nonsense! This'll be a good exercise for him! Piexe! Get over here kid!"

It was all Videl could do not to roll her eyes as one of her father's students, Piexe Espinha, materialized from behind one of the curtains on the other side of the dojo. Twenty four years old, the young man was one of the few who had survived the Androids. His entire family had been killed and he had spent his days eking out a living in the broken remains of the city. One of his closest friends, another survivor named Perozhki, had been a former student of Hercule and had taken time to teach the young man all he knew.

Once the dead people had come back, Piexe had decided to help restore Hercule's dojo and train under the famous man. When questioned by the others who joined, Piexe had said he didn't want to be caught in a defenseless position again. Now, as he walked towards Videl, she couldn't help but wonder if he would ever amount to anything. Unlike his friend Perozhki, Piexe was rail thin and wore a pair of rather nerdy glasses. His hair was a curly dark brown mess and instead of the normal training uniforms that Hercule's students usually wore, Piexe had on a dusty looking pair of white sneakers, faded black shorts, and a light blue shirt.

Videl was unimpressed but she politely shook his hand when he reached them. "I'm Videl. I'm sorry that you're about to waste your day following me around."

"My name is Piexe but you can call me Pie if you want." The young man responded as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "And I don't think it's a waste. I've heard that you're a good fighter. Perhaps you can show me some of your moves later."

Hercule immediately bristled at this statement. "I don't care how good she is! No daughter of mine is going to be wandering around unprotected!"

Videl sighed wearily and shook her head. "C'mon Pie; or I'm going to be late."

* * *

Gohan was relaxed against the side of the Kame house chatting with Piccolo when his sister appeared along with his parents and Kiwi. His voice trailed off as Kiwi landed nearby Trunks. There was a smile on her face but Gohan could see her wincing when her brother hugged her. Narrowing his eyes, he saw that there was also a bruise on her forehead from where Sumiko had head butted her.

His careful perusal of Kiwi was interrupted by Piccolo clearing his throat. The Namekian gave him a disapproving look before walking away. Feeling embarrassed Gohan walked over to where Krillin, his father's best friend, sat on a beach chair. The older man winked at Gohan and said with a sly smile, "You're staring kinda hard at Bulma's daughter for someone who's got a girlfriend."

Immediately Gohan turned bright red. "It's not like that!" Briefly he explained to Krillin the events of the previous day.

Krillin's eyes widened. "Wow that's something new." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe you should go give her a little comfort before your girlfriend shows up."

"Krillin! How could you even suggest that?" Gohan asked looking appalled.

The small man chuckled before leaning back in the chair. "No need to get your panties in a bunch; it was just a joke."

"Well good," Gohan snapped ignoring Krillin's sudden and frantic hand gestures. Firmly he said "Kiwi is like a younger sister to me. I can't even picture being in that kind of relationship with her."

"That's a good thing," said Kiwi's voice from behind him. Gohan's face burned with embarrassment as she walked into his field of vision. Crossing her arms over her chest she continued in a frosty tone, "I'd hate for anyone to think otherwise, especially since you are _so _not my type!"

Before Gohan could say anything the younger girl stormed off.

* * *

After hearing Gohan's comment, Kiwi wanted nothing more than to leave but as she gathered her things, Bulma arrived with a fuming Vegeta in tow. With a sigh Kiwi walked around to the back of the house where the beautiful genius landed her small air vehicle. A smile of pleasure lit her mom's face. "Kiwi! Chichi told me you'd be fine but I worried all night about you."

Kiwi hugged her mother and said flatly, "Well I was just about to leave so I guess you got here at the perfect time."

Pulling back, Bulma frowned and asked, "What happened? Do you still hurt?"

"Not really…" Kiwi looked down and told her mother what she overheard. Brushing the hair out of her face she complained, "He said it so forcefully too; as if the idea of ever being with me was repulsive…well guess what; Videl can have him!"

Bulma hugged her daughter despite the fact that Kiwi insisted she was fine. _If she were fine, _Bulma thought with a smile, _then she wouldn't be clinging to me like a baby monkey._ When the hug ended Kiwi squared her shoulders and said brightly, "Well enough about me, what happened with Vegeta? He looked even angrier than usual."

Immediately the tender smile that had been on Bulma's face was wiped off. "That man!" she said with a huff, "has no reason to be angry! He's nothing but a selfish bastard."

Giggling, Kiwi linked her arm through her mother's and they walked around to the front of the house. "I'll take your word for it mom."

* * *

After a few hours spent socializing at Master Roshi's house, the Z Fighters decided it was time to train. Eagerly the group flew over to one of the nearby islands. When they landed, Kiwi felt a strange sense of déjà vu. Shivering slightly she tried to push the feeling away and walked over to where Krillin stood beside Goku and cleared her throat. "Do you have a minute Krillin?"

The older man looked surprised but nodded, "Uhh sure. Piccolo and Gohan are up first."

Kiwi felt a moment of irritation at Gohan but she forced a smile. "Great! Well, When I was in the past I had a chance to train with you for a bit and you were teaching me how to do your signature move destructo disk…I was hoping you could help me with it some more."

A cocky grin spread across Krillin's face. It wasn't everyday that a cute girl asked for help with something. "Sure," he said winking. "I can help you do that."

As they walked over to a flat area away from the others Kiwi suppressed an eye roll. The past Krillin had been a little less of a ladies' man. Probably, she realized with a frown, because the past Krillin had been besotted with Android 18. She pushed the thought from her mind as Krillin began helping her. While he showed her the best way to expel her energy without wasting it, a cheerful looking Videl showed up.

The other woman immediately threw herself at Gohan, who had finished his fight with Piccolo and was watching the Namekian fight Tien. A wave of disgusted filled Kiwi but it died down when she noticed a young man standing close beside Videl. A frown crossed her face and Kiwi wondered who he was. Gohan didn't seem too irritated with his girlfriend bringing another man. _Maybe_, she thought hopefully, _this means_ _he doesn't like her that much_.

She turned back to Krillin and blushed at the knowing look on his face. Hastily she said, "It's not like that!" she pouted slightly when he burst out laughing. "It's not!" she insisted.

Wiping tears from his eyes Krillin said suggestively, "You know, he's part Saiyan so it's in his blood to be attracted to strength. Just throwing that out there."

"Ugh!" Kiwi threw her hands up in the air. "You're impossible!" She stomped back to where the others were, making sure to keep as far away from Gohan and Videl as possible.

Sumiko looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" the young girl asked as she stretched. She would be fighting against whoever lost the next round.

"Nothing," Kiwi grumbled. Today officially sucked.

* * *

Videl stood beside Gohan holding his hand. It was thrilling watching all these powerful warriors fight each other. Pie must have felt the same because soon after they had arrived he had dropped his polite and serious persona and was now cheering for those fighting. Videl glanced at him now, amused at the grin on his face.

He looked at her and sighed. "This is incredible. I wish I could fight right now; but I wouldn't last ten seconds against any of them."

At that moment Trunks wandered over with a reluctant looking Kiwi in tow. Videl moved closer to Gohan and let go of his hand to slide her arm around his waist. She smirked slightly when the other girl girl glared. Trunk, who heard Pie, said with a smile, "Well why don't you go a few rounds against Kiwi? She's more on your level than any of these guys."

Pie looked hesitant at this suggestion. "I'm…I'm not sure that would be appropriate. Master Hercule teaches that we should avoid fighting with women."

"Probably because he's scared of getting his butt handed to him by a girl." Kiwi said with a laugh. The sound grated on Videl's ears, even more so since the others chuckled at her statement. Everyone but Pie who looked offended. Videl felt a wave of pride of her father and his students. Her dad might be a lot of things but he wasn't afraid to stand up for what he believed in or teach others about it.

"You should show some more respect for the savior of the world." Pie admonished.

A lazy grin spread across Kiwi's face and she teased, "Why don't you come and show me what you've learned from him then?"

"Alright then," Pie said gravelly. "I apologize ahead of time if I injure you."

_Show her whose boss Pie! _Videl thought to herself.

Kiwi giggled and walked over to a flat area. "And I apologize for bruising your ego once I kick your butt."

Pie handed his glasses to Videl and followed Kiwi. As the two of them squared off Videl sighed and said smugly to Gohan and Trunks, "I feel bad for Kiwi that's she's going to lose. My father's students may not be on the same level as your friends but they aren't anything to laugh at."

Gohan looked down at his girlfriend in surprise. "She's not going to lose." He replied. "Kiwi may not be as powerful as say…Krillin but she can hold up her own."

The proud smile that touched his lips irritated Videl. "Kiwi can't be that strong," she protested. "If she happens to be beat Pie, it'll be because he pulled his punches."

"If you say so," Gohan shrugged. They looked back at the fighting pair and Videl cheered on Pie as he threw several punches and kicks.

Gohan exchanged an amused glance with Trunks. If anyone was pulling their punches it was Kiwi. She lazily blocked the other man's hits and when she struck, the force issued was much lower than what she was capable of. After about ten minutes Kiwi drew her foot back and kicked Pie in the stomach. The blow sent the young man sailing through the air and he landed hard on his back. He didn't move. Videl's mouth dropped in horror. "She won? With one hit?"

"One hit," confirmed Sumiko who had wandered over to watch. "If you really want to see what she's capable of you should watch the two of us fight. It'll be way more interesting than watching her fight that weak guy."

Unconvinced Videl moved away from Gohan and crossed her arms. "I say it's a fluke!" she turned to glare at Kiwi who was helping a stunned looking Pie up off the floor. "Hey Kiwi! You're up against me now!"

* * *

**I wonder what's gonna happen between Videl and Kiwi...don't worry you guys can find out in ****_tomorrow's_**** update! PLEASE leave a review! Those tell me what you thought of the chapter and if I need to improve something :)**


	6. Nightmares

**As promised here is the next chapter! Personally, this one is my favorite so far :) Leave a review at the end ;)**

* * *

As eager as Kiwi was to kick Videl straight into HFIL, she knew that if she injured the other girl, her mother would string her up by her toes. Kiwi had fought against Pie as a fun little interlude; she hadn't even used her real strength. As she and Pie neared the others, Kiwi forced a laugh and shook her head. "No thanks; I'm all fought out."

Immediately Videl's hands dropped to her hips and she replied smugly, "What's the matter? Are you scared?" A proud smile touched her lips. "I guess it's only natural since, unlike Pie, I've been training my entire life in martial arts."

Gohan placed his hand on Videl's shoulder and said uneasily, "Look; if she doesn't want to fight that's alright."

Dropping her arm from around Pie, Kiwi took a step forward and snapped, "No one asked for your opinion Gohan!" Looking at Videl she continued, "Go ahead and think you're the strongest woman here. We all know that it's not true; even Chichi could kick your butt."

Videl's face darkened in anger but she couldn't respond because at that exact moment Goku happened to be passing by. The older man's face brightened as he heard the last part of what Kiwi said. "That sounds like fun! I haven't seen Chichi fight in a long time." His face turned slightly pink as he continued excitedly, "Let me go get her!"

Looking horrified at this sudden turn of events Videl said panicked, "I can't fight my boyfriend's mom!"

A grin spread across Kiwi's face. "Then you shouldn't have opened your mouth."

* * *

The match between Chichi and Videl was a short one. Goku had dragged over a reluctant Chichi and the older woman had been resistant until her husband had leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Chichi's face had turned bright red but she had nodded and, after removing the scarf she usually had around her neck, had walked out onto the flat area. Videl had followed behind looking worried.

Then, without warning, it started. Videl let out a yell and threw herself forward into a kick. Chichi easily blocked the attack and, using a move too fast to see, she upended the younger woman and knocked her flat on her back. With her own cry of exertion she punched downwards with her fist but at the last moment Videl rolled away leaving Chichi to slam her fist into the ground. Everyone watching gasped as a small crater appeared in the ground. Chichi blocked another attack from the younger woman and released a flurry of blows from her fists that once more than Videl on her back.

This time Videl wasn't fast enough to move out of the way from the next move. Chichi's foot landed on her chest and she asked, "Ready to give up?"

"Yes!" Videl wheezed out.

Pie, his eyes wide with amazement, looked at Gohan. "That was your mom? She was incredible!"

A proud smile tilted Gohan's mouth upwards. "She sure is."

* * *

Later that night, Trunks lay sprawled across his bed dozing. It had been a great day, one he would cherish. When the androids had been alive he had never imagined that peace would come back to this place and he would be able to spend a whole day doing nothing but training and eating and having a good time with his friends. He had gotten a taste of what it could be like in the past but dealing with the Androids along with Cell hadn't left him with a lot of free time.

Brushing hair back from his face, the young man wondered when something would come along to ruin their new found peace. There was still two years before Cell would reappear to try and steal away the Time Machine but surely something else would happen. As happy as he was now Trunks was no fool. He wouldn't make the mistake of being lulled into a false sense of peace. At least with his father and the other's around he would get real training in.

At the thought of his father Trunks frowned. The older man was more aloof than his past counterpart but Trunks was pleased to note that there was a slightly warmer relationship between the two of them now. If only Vegeta and Kiwi could experience that same sort of growth in their relationship. Trunks knew his younger sister better than anyone else on this planet. She wanted to have a father. It hadn't been a big deal before when Vegeta was dead, but now that he was alive the family dynamics had changed.

These thoughts weighed heavily on Trunks mind until he finally fell asleep. The sleep was ripped from him, however, by a loud scream. Blearily he sat up and when the screams continued he realized they were coming from across the hall. _Kiwi! Kami help whoever's hurting her, _were Trunks' furious thoughts as he jumped out of bed and ran from his room into his sister's. To his relief no one was harming his sister. Instead, she lay in a tangle of blankets on her bed and was moaning as she struggled against them.

Quickly, Trunnks moved to his sister's side and was reaching out a hand to her when Bulma appeared in the doorway. The genius looked worried. "What's wrong with her?" she asked with a sleepy yawn.

"I think she's having a nightmare." Trunks replied as he touched a hand to his sister's shoulder.

He jerked his hand away in surprise when Kiwi began to struggle more violently against the blankets. "NO!" the words were a long shriek that had Bulma gasping. "Don't hurt him!" Kiwi continued with a wail. "Stop it!"

Over his shock Trunks grabbed onto the blankets and untangled his sister. Grabbing onto his sister's shoulders he stilled her moving body. "Kiwi, wake up!" He lowered his voice into a more soothing tone and continued, "You're alright; it's just a nightmare."

The words were useless. Kiwi continued thrashing around, speaking at times, until finally Bulma appeared with a glass of water in her hand. Without a moment's hesitation she tossed the contents into her daughter's face.

* * *

It's really hot out here_ Kiwi thought with a sigh. She wiped sweat off of her forehead and spotted a small lake, through the trees, just ahead of her. _Perfect! I can take a swim and cool down _were her giddy thoughts as she moved forward at a quick pace. She stopped short however when she noticed a large bull frog in her path. Kiwi knelt down to look at it. "You poor thing," she said with a sigh. "You must be hot out here too! Don't worry little guy; I'll take you to the lake with me." _

_Gingerly Kiwi reached her hands out to scoop the amphibian up but she cried out when the frog jumped up and shot his tongue out at her. The appendage had surprising force and Kiwi went flying backwards. She hit her head hard and sitting up she watched dazed as the frog exploded in a white light. The light faded and suddenly Cell was there. He was fat and his eyes bulged with delight. His thick orange lips turned up in a smile. _"Did you think that you got rid of me?"

_The scenery changed and they were back on the island. Only this time there were bodies everywhere. Cell pointed his tail at them laughing. _"Your precious little friends came back to life for nothing! I'm too powerful Kiwi." _His tail moved and flipped over one of the bodies. _

_It was her mother, skin sagging as if Cell had partially absorbed her. Kiwi screamed again and Cell laughed. "_Don't worry Kiwi; I saved the best for last!"

_An unconscious Trunks appeared in his left hand and an equally unconscious Gohan in his right. Shaking them slightly Cell said evilly, "_You have to make a choice Kiwi. Your precious brother or the one you love? Who gets to die first?" _Without waiting for a reply, Cell lashed out his tail and stabbed it into Gohan's back. "_Too late!"

"NO!" _Kiwi screamed the word out and flew forward only to be stopped short of her goal when she slammed into a barrier. In terror she watched as Cell sucked Gohan dry. She beat her fists against the invisible wall and wailed, "_Don't hurt him!"

_Within minutes the demi saiyan was nothing more than an empty pile of clothing drifting slowly towards the ground. Sobbing now, Kiwi fell to the ground as Cell stabbed her brother with his tail. She reached up helplessly and cried. "_Stop it!" _ It was useless. Soon her brother was gone and Cell was behind her, sharp nails digging into her shoulders. _

_Kiwi moaned in pain but she was paralyzed by fear. Fat lips brushed her ear. "_There's nothing you can do." _Cell whispered._ "You failed Kiwi, and now your mine." _His tail opened up above her and as the end went over Kiwi's head a wave of water rolled over the ground and consumed them._

* * *

Vegeta walked into the Capsule Corps kitchen in a foul mood. Every night for the past several days, the young girl Bulma had adopted had awakened all of them with her screams. While his woman could usually wake up the distressed girl and calm her down, last night it had taken twenty minutes to accomplish. Vegeta had had enough. He was going to take things into his own hands to ensure that tonight he would receive an optimal night of rest. His eyes zeroed in on the girl who sat at the table with an exhausted expression on her face. Trunks and his woman, who were also there, had similar expressions on their faces.

The girl noticed him first. She smiled tiredly. "Did you want some cereal Vegeta? I accidentally burned the eggs."

"No!" Vegeta barked angrily. "I do not want eggs or cereal or whatever else you blasted humans feel the need to eat in the mornings!" Ignoring the outraged squawk from his woman the Saiyan Prince advanced forward until he was standing directly in front of the girl. "What I want is to have a night's rest without your damn screaming!"

Tears filled her eyes and Vegeta ignored the flicker of guilt that went through him. Swiping a hand across her face she whispered, "I-I'm sorry. I can't stop the nightmares."

Vegeta turned a glare to his son who was standing up with a protest. When the young man sat back down Vegeta said flatly, "That is because what you are doing is useless." He slammed his fist down on table rattling dishes and knocking over a jug of milk. As the white liquid spread outwards he continued fiercely, "Clearly _I _will have to stop them for you! You will meet me tonight three hours before your accustomed bed time!" Without waiting for a reply the proud man turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Immediately Bulma was on her feet. Angrily she said, "He has no right to come storming in here and saying those things!"

"Of course he does," Kiwi replied, face drawn with exhaustion. "He's right. I'm ruining everyone's rest and everything we've tried hasn't worked."

Bulma bit her bottom lip and sat back down slowly. They had tried everything from pills, to warm glasses of milk, sleeping beside someone, and other random methods to help someone sleep peacefully. Nothing worked. Every night the young girl was plagued by nightmares. Bulma eyed her young daughter worriedly. Kiwi had been closed mouth about them revealing only that they involved an island. If Vegeta could help her...Bulma sighed. "I'm just afraid that he might do something to you."

"Dad won't do anything to her," said Trunks confidently. He yawned loudly and continued sleepily, "If whatever he does doesn't work then I guess we'll have no choice but to kick Kiwi out into one of the capsule houses to sleep."

He laughed at the protests both women threw at him and raised his arms up. "Hey, short of wishing the nightmares away, there's nothing else we can do. But the dragonballs won't work for another eight months so that's a bust." He reached over the table and tweaked Kiwi's nose. "Don't look so gloomy; this will work."

* * *

"How come I haven't seen Videl around here?"

Sumiko's unwelcome voice pulled an irritated Gohan away from the book he was reading. Currently the young man sat in his room on his bed. With only one hand, reading was a rather difficult task. When he needed to flip a page Gohan had to lower the book to his lap and then carefully turn the page. The task was laborious but there was nothing else for the young man to do.

Looking up at his sister who stood in his doorway Gohan said flatly, "Because she hasn't been here." He pointedly returned to the book in his hand.

"I can see that," Sumiko replied with a look of irritation. "I'm asking why. Did you do something to her?"

With an exaggerated sigh Gohan set the book down. "If you must know she's been busy training. She's determined to beat Mom in another fight."

Sumiko gave Gohan a disapproving look before sitting down on the edge of his bed. "She's too competitive. I don't understand what you see in her."

"I'm the one dating her; not you." Gohan snapped. "So it doesn't matter what you think."

"You're just as bad as Kiwi," Sumiko complained as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "I went to visit her and the minute your name entered the conversation she clammed up and then kicked me out her lab." To her surprise a scowl appeared on Gohan's face.

Tossing the book on his desk Gohan said angrily, "You women are impossible to understand! Videl refuses to see me until she's accomplished her goal, Kiwi is angry with me and you're…well you're you."

"Gee, Thanks Gohan." Sumiko hopped of his bed and walked out of the room. A few moments later she poked her head back in. "If you're so concerned about Kiwi then maybe you should just go apologize."

Gohan groaned as his sister left the room. Did she always have to be right about these kind of things?

* * *

Sweat dripped down Videl's face as she punched the sandbag again and again. The young woman was in the small weight room off of the main room at her father's dojo. She should have stopped her workout twenty minutes ago but she needed to keep going. After her humiliating defeat at the hands of her boyfriend's mother, Videl had returned to her father's dojo determined to train until she was capable of defeating Chichi and Kiwi. The next few days, all she did was train. Her father had tried to talk her into taking a break but she had ignored him. Not even gohan could stop her.

After rejecting several of his invitations to go out, Gohan had thrown his arm up in defeat and told Videl to let him know when she was ready to do something besides punch a sandbag all day. As much as Videl would have liked to go spend time with her boyfriend the burning desire to be the best drove her to keep going until now her arms felt like cooked noodles.

"Videl?" Pie's voice came from the doorway of the weight room.

For a moment Videl considered ignoring him bu she decided to use his interruption to take a short break. She lowered her aching arms and, with a slight wheeze in her voice, asked, "What do you need Pie? I'm a little busy at the moment."

The young man walked into the room and Videl noticed that he had showered and changed after his earlier training session. Damp curls framed his face and for a moment Videl wondered idly what they'd feel like. Immediately an image of Gohan came to her mind and she felt guilty. Brushing all thoughts of hair from her mind she tapped her foot impatiently and said brusquely, "If you're not going to say anything then let me get back to what I was doing."

Mildly Pie said, "A little busy killing yourself perhaps."

"I'm not killing myself," Videl snapped turning back to the sandbag. She raised screaming arms up and continued tiredly, "I'm training. I have to get better."

Pie touched her arm and said firmly, "You can barely lift your arms up; you need to end now and take a day or two off while your body recovers."

Angry that he was trying to tell her what to do, Videl shifted away from him and said, "I'm perfectly fine Pie. I don't need you to tell me when to stop, my father might have asked you to watch out for me the other day but I can take care of myself." Pie's eyes lowered and Videl smiled smugly at his gesture of surrender. No one messed with Videl Satan.

The smile was wiped from her face when Pie sighed and said, "Fine. If you're really up for more training then you won't mind spending a few moments sparring against me."

"But I don't want to fight you," Videl said in exasperation. "I just want you to leave me alone."

Pie continued speaking as if Videl hadn't said a thing. "If you beat me then I'll go away and I won't bother you again about this." He paused and a small smile touched his mouth. "If I win then you're done training for today and tomorrow you'll be on my schedule."

Filled with confidence in her abilities, Videl stuck her hand out. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

**So what do you guys think Vegeta is going to do to stop Kiwi's nightmares? Will Pie defeat Videl or, despite her exhaustion, will she win? Will Gohan apologize? **


	7. Apologies

**OMG GUYS IT'S AN UPDATE. I actually wrote most of this chapter soon after the last one was posted but I hit an extreme case of writer's block and couldn't figure out how to proceed. Then, a few days ago, it suddenly hit me how to keep going. Please enjoy and leave a review when you finish!**

* * *

Kiwi was hunched over a table welding several metal pipes together, when there was a knock on the door to the laboratory. Sighing she turned off her soldering gun and turned around to find Gohan walking in through the doorway. As the door closed behind him a wave of pleasure filled the young woman before she remembered that she was angry with him. With a huff she set the soldering gun on the table before her and flipped up her protective mask. Turning back to face him, Kiwi asked flatly, "Can I help you?"

"I came here to apologize," Gohan admitted as he stepped further into the lab. Making his way around miscellaneous items littering the floor, he walked over to where she stood. "I…offended you the day when we were on Roshi's island." He paused before continuing hesitantly, "Although I'm not really sure why."

Damn it, did Gohan have to look so attractive? Kiwi was having a hard time keeping the stern look on her face. He looked at her pleadingly and finally Kiwi said stiffly, "I'm not your little sister Gohan. I never have been and I never will be."

Her words seemed to surprise the young man. "That's what's bothering you?"

"Not so much the words." Kiwi amended. Feeling slightly nervous she looked away. "It's the way you said them…as if it would be repulsive to be with me." Immediately she turned red and feeling embarrassed she said hastily, "N-Not that I'm trying to, uh, be with you."

Gohan's face also turned red. "Of course it wouldn't be repulsive to be with you." He ran his hand through his hair and continued, "Any guy would be happy to, uh, date you."

"Even you?" Kiwi asked the question and held her breath as Gohan's eyes widened. When he didn't answer she turned around. "I see," she said stiffly. Pulling down her safety mask, to hide her sudden rush of tears, she continued in a muffled tone, "You know where the door is." She jumped slightly when Gohan's warm hand touched her arm.

Turning her to face him Gohan gently pushed up the safety mask. He said quietly, "Of course I would be. But…" his voice trailed off before he finished lamely, " You're, uh, the sister of one of my closest friends."

Kiwi stared up at the demi saiyan and her gaze landed on his mouth. All she had to do was give herself a small push upwards with her chi and their lips would brush. She could show him exactly how unsister like she could be. The temptation overwhelmed her and it was a struggle to push it down. But…as much as she disliked Videl, Kiwi couldn't bring herself to do something so underhanded. She placed her hand on Gohan's chest and gave him a small push backwards.

With a smile that didn't quite reach her face Kiwi teased, "Don't forget about your girlfriend." She turned around, feeling flustered, and missed the look on Gohan's face at her words.

* * *

Pie and Videl moved into the large room of the dojo to fight their impromptu match. Pie set his glasses down on a counter and stretched for a few minutes before walking out onto the mats. "Are you ready?"

Videl nodded and walked over to stand before him. "I am." She replied with a smile. "Are you ready to lose?"

"I wouldn't be so cocky," Pie said politely. "Pride always comes before the fall."

Rolling her eyes Videl bowed to the young man and the match began. Pie attacked first, his fist grazing her left shoulder as Videl deflected the blow with her right arm. She raised her knee and caught him in the stomach. Pie fell forward towards the ground and Videl caught his right arm and pinned him to the ground. Holding onto his arm, she pressed her knee into his back and grinned. "Ready to give up?"

The words had barely left her mouth when a sudden force of energy sent her flying backwards. She hit the ground with a grunt and it took her few moments to get her bearings. Videl blinked as she sat up. "What on earth was that!" she cried out in surprise.

Pie stood up looking pleased. "You aren't the only one who's been training. I had time to visit your boyfriend this week and he's been teaching me some new things."

A surge of hurt went through Videl when she heard this. Why would Gohan teach Pie instead of her? Then the flick of a memory came through from earlier in the week.

_"Hey Videl, you're still training?"_

"_Yeah; I don't have a lot of time so I have to go now."_

_"If you want, you can stay over here for a few days and I could help you train." _

Videl's face flushed red as she remembered her brusque dismissal of Gohan's offer. Feeling troubled she stood up and said quietly, "I think…I think I'm ready to stop."

Sensing that there was something on Videl's mind, Pie dropped his fighting stance and strode over to her. Lifting her chin he peered into her eyes worriedly, "What's wrong, did I hurt you?"

Embarrassed to be caught in a vulnerable position, Videl punched Pie away from her and yelled, "I'm fine! Good night!" She stormed out of the room in a huff leaving behind a very confused and dazed Pie.

The young man touched a hand to his face and blinked at the doorway where Videl had disappeared through. "Did I win?"

* * *

Trunks was half asleep on the couch in the living room when he sensed someone sitting beside him. Sleepily he opened his eyes and found Sumiko watching him with an amused expression on her face. "I didn't realize you were the type of guy to take naps in the middle of the afternoon."

Yawning Trunks protested, "It's not the middle of the afternoon..." he paused to glance at a clock on the opposite wall. "It's, uh, early evening."

Sumiko flashed him a grin before resting her head against the back of the couch. She sighed heavily and said softly, "I seriously can't wait for the dragonballs to useable."

Frowning slightly Trunks asked, "You really want to grow up that badly?"

"I'm already grown up." Sumiko said scowling. "I'm just trapped in this body of a teenager. I just want to free to go places and do things."

Trunks laughed and relaxed against the couch again. "You should just enjoy the extra time you've been given. You have a chance to relieve your younger years. I wish I could do that."

Sumiko blinked at him in surprise. "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"I was trapped under the reign of the Androids," Trunks explained quietly. "I didn't have friends, I had allies. There were no vacations, or parties. I couldn't go to school, or work…" his voice trailed off.

Feeling slightly ashamed Sumiko looked away. "I…I never thought of that. I guess you're right."

Trunks looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I just let my personal feelings get ahead of me." He grinned at her. "When the time comes, I'll help you find the dragonballs. I'm sure mom has her dragon radar in a box somewhere. If not, we can ask her to make a new one."

"I'd like that," Sumiko said grinning back at him. "I'm dying to go on an adventure or do something exciting."

"Talking to me isn't exciting enough?" Trunks teased. "I'm hurt."

Sumiko giggled and pushed Trunks lightly on the arm. "I guess you aren't too bad to talk to."

At that moment a very flustered looking Gohan entered the room from the direction of the lab. His face was pink and when he noticed Trunks and Sumiko staring at him, the pink turned a bright red. "I'm going to head home." He burst out before fleeing the room.

Trunks ran a hand through his hair and said, "I wonder what happened with him. Oh well, c'mon let's go eat something."

* * *

Gohan flew back to his home feeling a mixture of shame, frustration, and desire. He had wanted so badly to pull Kiwi against him and kiss her. The thought of what she might feel like against him drove him crazy. His face flushed again. He had completely forgotten about Videl. If Kiwi hadn't brought her up…Gohan shook his head. He was with Videl, he couldn't be thinking of other girls. No matter how attractive they were…

* * *

Videl left her father's dojo and pulled out the capsule containing her helicopter. After her short match with Pie, the young woman decided that she would go visit Gohan. It would have been easier to call him, especially since the phone lines had been reinstalled recently, but Videl felt that it would be better to reconnect with him in person. He deserved that much. So she had showered, changed, and snuck out the back door. She didn't have time for her father giving her a speech on safety.

Fingering the capsule, Videl decided to walk further away from the dojo before activating it. No need to bring her father running. A slight smile touched her face as she thought of Hercule. He was completely over the top but he was her father and she loved him. As she walked, Videl noticed an older man standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He stood facing her, and Videl wondered if she had ever seen an uglier outfit. The man wore a bright yellow shirt with puffed sleeves that seemed to emphasize how old he was. A black vest covered it and he wore baggy brown pants. On his head was a large hat and on the front was a bow like symbol with the letter 'R' on both ends. Videl made a move to pass by the old man but paused in walking as she realized that he was staring straight at her.

Feeling uncomfortable, Videl rubbed the back of her head and asked, "Uh…Are you ok Mister?"

The old man gave her a pitiful look. "Some youths have mugged me and run down into that alley." He pointed to an alley entrance between two semi crumbled buildings.

"What! That's terrible!" Videl cried out, forgetting her discomfort. Pocketing her capsule she said sternly, "Don't worry Gramps, I'll get your things back for you." Feeling thoroughly outraged, the young woman marched into the alley. "You kids better…hey there's no one in here." Videl turned back towards the entrance of the alley. "Are you sure th…!"

Videl's voice cut off as the old man, who had followed her, reached out and with a surprising strength, covered her mouth with his hand. Immediately Videl tried to push him away but her movements become lethargic and black touched the edges of her vision. Her eyes locked with the old man's and shiver of fear raced down her back as she collapsed to the ground.

A loud crash sounded and Kiwi found herself jerking awake. Sleepily she stared around in confusion before realizing she was in her mother's lab. She had fallen asleep at the table and had knocked something onto the ground. As she bent over to retrieve it she had the niggling sense that she was forgetting something. Her eyes landed on the watch around her wrist and Kiwi cursed out loud. She was late to meet with Vegeta. Hurriedly she put her tools away and after a stop in the bathroom, rushed outside.

Locking onto Vegeta's chi, Kiwi followed it around the back of the building to where the guest house used to stand. Near the rubble was Vegeta. The older man was training alone, punching furiously at the air. Kiwi stood there and watched him in awe. The precision and strength in his movements was amazing, especially considering the fact he had been dead all these years. For over ten minutes Kiwi watched him, and just as she thought he had forgotten about her, Vegeta abruptly stopped and turned towards her.

"You're late," Vegeta growled. Launching back into his punches he continued, "You will complete a set of ten pushups for each minute you were late."

Kiwi let out a gasp as she mentally calculated how many pushups she would have to do—over one hundred. "I can't do that!" she squeaked. "I won't make it."

Suddenly Vegeta was in her face and Kiwi took a step backwards, but the Sayian prince stalked towards her. "You will make it," he hissed, "Because if you don't I will do something very unpleasant."

Nervously Kiwi raised her hands and said weakly, "Al…alright." Moving away from Vegeta she dropped to the ground and began the grueling task. While Kiwi was fit, she had never done anything like this before and less than five minutes in, when she had reached number twenty, her arms began to tremble. While Vegeta didn't stand over her, Kiwi knew he was watching her every move so she continued with the pushups. By the time she reached fifty, Kiwi was sure she wouldn't last.

It wasn't until she felt a foot prodding her side that she realized her arms had folded under her and she was flat on the ground . With a grunt, Kiwi pushed herself back up and looked up into Vegeta's count. Feeling embarrassed she said weakly, "I…uh…lost count."

"You've finished," he snapped. "Now get up and follow me."

Kiwi scrambled to her feet and walked after him, rubbing her aching shoulders. Vegeta turned to face her and without warning threw a punch. Barely dodging the attack, Kiwi yelled, "Hey, what the hell was that for?"

With a sneer Vegeta said, "Even if you're a pathetic human, you must have picked up some skills from Kakorrot's son and the brat. Clearly I was wrong."

A surge of anger rose up in Kiwi. "I can fight! Maybe not as well as you but I can hold my own!" Without hesitating she threw herself at Vegeta.

The fight was short lived. Kiwi's arms were dead after having done so many pushups and she was nowhere fast enough to land a punch on the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta ended the fight with a well placed kick to her stomach. Kiwi crashed to the ground and she groaned in pain as Vegeta moved over her. "Pathetic. You will return here tomorrow. On time." He walked off leaving Kiwi to struggle to stand up.

Exhausted she made her way back to the house. "How the hell was that supposed to help me sleep?" Kiwi grumbled the words as she dragged her way past a sleepy Sumiko and Trunks who were playing cards.

Trunks looked up and winced. "You look like crap."

"Gee thanks," Kiwi snapped. "If I weren't so tired I'd teach you a lesson."

A grin spread across Sumiko's face. "I'd like to see that," she laughed. Her eyes fell on the clock hanging on the wall near the door. With a disappointed frown she said, "It's getting late so I better head home."

Kiwi gave the small girl a wave before trudging up the stairs towards her room.

Gohan was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when he heard the phone in the house ringing. Reinstalling the telephone systems was one of the things Bulma had focused on in the beginning of the restoration after the androids. Sleepily he heard his mother walk softly from her room to the living room and the soft click as she answered the call. To his surprise his mother called out for him a few moments later.

With a sigh, Gohan slid out of bed and joined his mother in the living room. She held the phone towards him and said, "It's that nice young man you've been training with; Pie."

Frowning Gohan accepted the phone and lifted it to his ear. "Pie?"

The other man let out a huff of relief. "Gohan! I'm sorry to be calling so late but Hercule asked me to find out if Videl's over there. She left earlier in the afternoon without letting anyone know."

"Sorry Pie but I haven't seen her," Gohan replied with a sigh. "She's been too busy training these past few days to see me."

Pie let out another, this time sounding frustrated. "Wonderful. I was sparring with her this afternoon and I think I won the match. Perhaps she left to do some solo training."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Gohan said with a smile. That was something Videl would do. With barely any effort he located her chi. "Hmmm I just locked onto her chi. If she doesn't contact us by tomorrow morning we can go find her and talk some sense into her."

"Thank you Gohan," Pie sounding relieved. "Hercule placed me in charge of her safety and if something happened to her…"

Gohan laughed. "Videl can take care of herself! I'll call you in the morning. Night, Pie." He ended the call and then blinked in surprise. His mother was still in the room looking at him worriedly.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Videl's gone off to do some solo training. Pie and I will be meeting up with her tomorrow."

A soft smile spread across Chichi's face and Gohan marveled at how beautiful his mother looked in that moment with her long dark hair spilling down her shoulders. His father had gotten lucky. Gohan leaned over and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. "Night mom."

After a long hot shower, Kiwi flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes. Almost immediately she fell asleep and this time, instead of dreaming about Cell, she dreamed about Gohan. She dreamed that she was floating weightless through the air, unable to stop until strong arms wrapped around her. Kiwi couldn't see his face but she knew exactly who it was. She breathed his name out and wrapped her arms around him as they flew through the air. Clouds melted out the way and birds filled the air around them making Kiwi feel happier than she had in awhile. They came to a stop on an island and Kiwi looked up dreamily into his face.

"I love you." Her words were hushed as he leaned over, their lips brushing.

His grip on her tightened and at first Kiwi welcomed the feeling, but then it was too tight and she pulled away. "Gohan, you're hurting me…" her voice trailed off as she found herself not in Gohan's arms but Cell's. She let out a terrified gasp as the creature holding onto her laughed.

His lips pulling back in a sneer, Cell said, "You'll never be rid of me."

All Kiwi could do was scream as his tail stabbed her through the chest.

Videl's eyes fluttered open and she winced at the bright light in her face. "What the heck happened…" she groaned. She tried to sit up but to her surprise she was bound at the wrists and ankles to what appeared to be a metal table. With growing panic, Videl realized she couldn't move. Struggling to pull herself free, she looked around and saw she was in some sort of laboratory. Instruments lay on a tray near the table and she saw several boxes filled with wires and other technological bits and pieces.

"I wouldn't waste my time if I were you," came the gravelly voice of the old man who had done this to her. he approached the table from the shadows and continued with a sneer, "You will not escape."

A fierce scowl covered Videl's face as she said angrily, "You're messing with the wrong girl mister! Do you have any idea who I am?"

With a calmness that didn't match the evil look in his eyes, the old man nodded and said. "I know very well who you are, Videl Satan…"

Videl listened in horror as he listed off personal facts about her, her father, and several of the more prominent members of the dojo.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Videl asked, hating the quiver in her voice.

The old man walked over to a hook on the wall and removed an apron. Tying it around his waist and neck, he said simply, "This is revenge. And you my dear will be the one to aid me in its completion."

Videl watched as he slid on surgical gloves. Nervously she eyed him and then the instruments on the tray. "Wh…what are you going to do to me?"

Walking back over to her, the old reached out and plucked a scalpel off of the tray. "I will make you better than you ever thought you could be." He promised.

As the scalpel touched the fabric of her shirt, Videl let out a bloodcurdling scream that was cut short but a sudden decrease in energy. As her vision went black all she could think was _Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry for not listening to you…_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN How's that for an update? Please leave a review! **


End file.
